A Fawn's Christmas
by novemberthird
Summary: Harry's first and last Christmas with his parents told from the perspective from James and Lily Potter.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Adam Mumps.**

–

(December 25, 1980)

James Potter had always been an earlier riser from the moment he was born. It was no surprise, therefore, that he was the first one to wake up on Christmas Day at the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow.

He woke up to the beautiful sight of his wife's curly hair sprawled across his chest. The top of her (his) shirt beginning to slide off her shoulders. He felt her legs tangled with his, and he couldn't help the smile that emerged at seeing his wife in such a peaceful state. They've been in hiding for almost six months, and James couldn't help but feel hopeless at times.

It was morning like these–when he allowed himself to take in the beauty that was Lily Potter–that helped remind himself that he was still luckier than most. The war was still going on, but he still had his friends, his lovely wife, and his beautiful son.

He was careful not to wake Lily up when disentangling himself from her. He placed a pillow under her head and readjusted the sheets to cover her properly. Lily shifted slightly before sighing softly into the bed.

–

James watched as his son's green eyes focused on him as he entered the room.

'Hello, my little love.' He cooed to the little boy as he picked him up from his cot. 'Do you know what today is?'

The infant in his arm looked up at his father, his facial features expressing his confusion. James ruffled up his son's little tuft of hair.

'I suppose you don't understand me quite yet. But don't worry,' he assured his son. 'Mummy doesn't either.'

He placed Harry in his highchair and his wand on the table before quickly turning his attention to Godric who had wandered down. He grabbed the cat's food from the cupboard and poured him the proper amount. James gave the cat a quick stroke before returning to Harry.

He laughed as he saw his son slightly levitating James' wand towards him. It wasn't the first bit of incidental magic they had seen from the young boy.

'Harry,' James said in what should have been a strict tone. His son was too cute, however, for James to be able to speak to him in such a tone.

'I really need to stop leaving the wand on the table. Mummy's going to murder me for it one day.' He placed said wand in his back pocket instead.

Harry began whimpering at having the wand taken away from him.

'Stop that.' James' eyes widened as they always did whenever Harry made any noise other than content. Harry's whimper continued, almost like he was challenging his father.

James quickly began looking in the kitchen for Harry's favourite dummy. He carefully placed the dummy in Harry's mouth and sighed in relief as Harry's whimpering ceased.

He placed a kiss on his son's head. 'Fuck, you'll be the death of me, love.' His eyes widened once more, 'I really need to stop saying that in front of you. Mummy will never forgive me if that's amongst your first words.'

A grin appeared on James' face. 'I suppose I could always blame your Godfather Sirius for that.'

–

'Good morning,' Lily said as she walked into the kitchen, Godric purring against her leg as she passed by him.

She placed a soft kiss against her husband's cheek.

'Sleep well?' He asked as he handed her a piece of bacon.

'Mmm...some prat wouldn't let me sleep last night.'

The redhead took her son from the highchair as she noticed his hands reaching out for her. She kissed his forehead tenderly as he began snuggling into her.

'Are you hungry, Harry?' He stared at her with the eyes so like her own. She coarsed the dummy away from him and placed it on the table. Her fingers began unbuttoning the shirt she borrowed from her husband.

'What?' Lily turned to look at the older of her two loves.

'Gorgeous,' he sighed as he looked at her flushed face.

'Stop it.' He came behind her, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

Harry watched his parents, not happy at having his mother's attention diverted from him.

'Definitely hungry,' Lily muttered.

–

'Is he asleep?' James asked as Lily covered up her son with his blue blanket.

'Yes,' she stroked her son's black hair gently. 'You know he usually gets sleepy once he feeds.' She looked at her innocent son.

Today would not be the day to focus on what might come.

James gently took their son from her arms, sitting down next to her. Lily adjusted herself so her head was lying on his lap.

'Tired?' He questioned her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

'Mmm…' She let her fingers draw circles on his thigh. 'Someone kept me up all night.'

'Really?' He said as she giggled into him.

'Yes, special snuggling.' She teased him referring to his parents' special term for sex.

'Don't use that kind of language in front of my son's innocent ears.' He said, covering up Harry's tiny ears in mock horror.

'Shut it, you prat.'

–

'Mmm...Lil.' James heard a giggle emitted from the girl in question.

'Sorry, Jamie,' she said giving him a look that contradicted her statement.

'Look at Harry's outfit,' she said as she lifted her son into her arms before he attempted to harass Godric again.

James snorted. 'Mummy dressed you like a fawn, did she?' He cooed to his pride and joy.

'He's a reindeer,' Lily corrected. 'I promised Sirius we would wear the matching outfits he got us.' She kissed her son's cheek. 'I think he looks cute.'

'Of course he does, he's my son.'

Lily snorted. 'Whatever helps you sleep at night.' She gave him a quick peck on the lips before handing him Harry. 'It's your turn to change his nappy.'

He groaned, sending her a playful glare.

'Come on, my little fawn.' He said bouncing his son up and down. Harry cooed at James' action, sending James' heart in overload.

'Don't tell Mummy, but you get all your good qualities from her. Let's hope that includes your eyesight, yeah?'

Harry laughed innocently as James smiled down at him.

There are worse things than getting to spend the day with his family.

–

'Lily,' James sighed as he came downstairs after putting Harry down for his nap. 'Why is our cat dressed up in a Santa suit.'

'Godric likes it.' James looked back at the black cat that seemed to be glaring at his wife in disbelief.

James picked him up cautiously. 'I'm sorry, but she really likes Christmas.' The cat swiped at James' jumper. 'You're a grouchy Santa, aren't you?' He set Godric down before the little beast became tempted to scratch him.

'It's Christmas,' Lily mumbled into his chest.

'Mmm…' He dropped a kiss onto her cheek, letting the slight stubble on his face brush against her as he trailed kisses to her neck.

She moaned slightly before pushing him away.

'Come on, deer boy,' she said as she began dragging him upstairs. 'We have less than two hours before he wakes up again.' She looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. 'And I do think you've been rather great this year.'

'Only for you, Evans.' His voice was slightly hoarse.

'It's Potter.' She corrected, turning to place a quick kiss to his lips.

He was a goner.

–

'Harry'll be awake soon.' He said as he trailed his hand up and down her back, loving the way she shivered slightly at the action.

'He's like a little timer.' She grinned up at him. 'But he's ours, James.'

'Ours,' he said before kissing her lips gently.

'Maybe we'll give him a little brother or sister one day.' James said as he began playing with her hair. 'A little girl or boy with your hair.'

'Or your hazel eyes.' She adjusted herself, so she was hovering above him. She kissed her husband's nose.

He smiled fondly at her. 'Let's get dressed, love. Sirius will be here later. Remus might pop in but the full moon was only a few days ago, and Peter's spending it with his mum.'

He got up from his place next to her, a small kiss to her cheek. 'Happy Christmas, love.'

'Happy Christmas, James.'

–

'Do you want to open one of your presents, Harry?' James asked as Lily came into the living room.

'Mama,' Harry said, squirming in James' arms.

James laughed. 'Yes, love, Mummy's wonderful.'

Lily took the baby boy from him. 'Is Daddy being silly again, Harry?'

'It's not my fault he adores you so much, not that I blame him.' He ran a hand through his own hair. 'I know too well what it's like to crave your attention. The difference is Harry actually gets it.'

'You got my attention just fine.' She nudged him teasingly. 'Your problem was that you were a major prat.'

'S'not my fault that once fourth-year came some redhead minx decided to steal my heart.'

'More like your brain,' she giggled. 'Didn't you once fall off your broom when I came to your Quidditch practice?'

'It might've happened.' He looked at his wife affectionately. 'Fifth-year, if I recall correctly, you had just started dating Adam Mumps. I wanted to impress you, and we both know that never worked out well for me.'

She pressed her head against his arm. 'Let's hope Harry's better with girls than you were.'

–

'Harry's nappy is fine, Godric's fine, the presents are under the tree, and Sirius should be here soon.' He adjusted the faux antlers on his head.

James took in his wife's reindeer attire.

'I'm very fawned of you, my deer.'

'No,' she said, shaking her head at James' puns.

He took the hand that wasn't wrapped around their son, and he adjusted a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted her antlers.

They heard a noise outside and a pair of voices.

'They're here.' Lily grinned at him before running towards the door.

'Does Mummy like them more than me, Har?' He asked his green-eyed son, tapping his nose affectionately.

'Dada?' James placed a kiss on his head.

'Yeah, I'm your dad.'

'Doe!' James heard Sirius' boisterous voice as Lily opened the door. He walked in to see him hugging his wife, twirling her around.

'Hello, Padfoot, Moony.' James said, announcing his arrival.

'James,' Remus said. He looked as tired as James would have expected.

Sirius put down Lily, who looked flushed.

Sirius came towards James as Lily hugged Remus.

'Hand me my godson, Potter.' Sirius said, practically bouncing on his feet.

'Har, do you want to go to your smelly Godfather Padfoot?' The boy squirmed in his arms at hearing the name of his favourite uncle. 'All right.' He kissed his son before handing him over.

'How are you, Harry?' Sirius asked, smiling as Harry made to grab his nose.

'Anyone want tea?' Lily asked, holding Sirius' discarded presents.

''Yes, with firewhisky please, love.' Sirius said as he bounced Harry.

'I could use some tea.' Remus added as he leaned against the wall.

'Put the presents under the tree, please.' Lily handed him them to him and motioned for the boys to follow her.

His eyes trailed after her with a small sigh.

–

'How are you feeling, Remus?' Lily voiced her concerns as she poured the boys' teas.

'I'm good, Lily.' His voice came out soft as he rested his forehead against the table.

'You're pale,' she argued.

'I'm always pale.' She huffed softly.

'Careful with the tea.' She told Sirius as she saw him making faces at Harry.

Sirius held his godson securely against him. 'He's fine.'

James walked in, Godric wrapped in his arms.

Lily looked at him amused. 'Tea?'

'Yes, please.' She grinned at him as he began stroking the cat.

'Any reason you've kidnapped the cat?' She questioned him, pouring a bit of firewhisky in the tea.

'Mmm…' He took a long sip of the tea. 'He was lonely.'

'He's glaring at you.'

'He loves me.' She looked down at the cat in faux pity.

James stuck out his tongue at her.

The truth being that James Potter craved affection and couldn't go long without it.

–

After the adults exchanged presents, it was time for Harry's.

'You first,' Lily said as she looked at her husband's pile for their son.

'All right.' He pulled the smallest amongst the pile. 'Padfoot, may I borrow my son?'

'No,' he said, continuing crawling after Harry.

Lily laughed. 'Black, hand us back our child.'

Sirius pouted but obliged the redhead's request, handing the child to James.

'Here's your first Christmas present, Har.' James cooed, placing the present in his son's hands.

James took Harry's hand in his, helping him tear off the wrapping paper.

'It's a snitch.' Lily smiled gently as her son took the object in his hand. Harry made sounds of content as he saw the snitch moving slowly.

James tapped it with his wand. 'You can play with it later. Probably be too distracted with your other presents.'

Sirius got up, bouncing with energy, 'Mine next.'

'Of course,' Lily smiled, leaning against her husband. He looked down at her, his smile as wide as hers.

'Tired, my doe?'

'Just a bit.'

–

'Come visit soon.' Lily said as she hugged Remus goodnight.

'I'll try,' he half-heartedly promised.

'Take care, yeah?' James said with a sleepy Harry in his arms.

'Of course I will.' He bit his lips gently before adding, 'Just be careful.'

'Of course.' There was a serious pause where they acknowledged why they had to be careful.

Sirius approached them, interrupting the moment. He slung his arm around James briefly, giving his brother a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.

'Take care of my godson, okay?' He said, messing up the small boy's hair.

'As always.' Lily said before engulfing Sirius in a hug. 'Visit us soon, Padfoot.'

'As soon as I can, Doe.' He gave her a quick forehead kiss.

'Take care of her too, Prongs.'

'Until the very end.'

Sirius nodded before motioning to Remus. 'Come on, mate. Let's let the lovebirds put the little one to sleep, so they can get to their presents.' He wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Lily laughed happily. 'Have a Happy Christmas, boys.'

'Happy Christmas.' They said simultaneously before walking away.

Lily shut the door.

'Let's get him to bed, poor thing was trying to stay up.' Her fingers gently touched his cheek.

'I think he liked his presents.' James chuckled, 'I don't even think I got that many for my first Christmas.'

'Spoiled little baby, weren't you?' Lily teased.

'Miracle child.' James responded, kissing his son's head.

Lily quietly opened the door to their son's room.

'Goodnight, Harry.' James whispered quietly, setting him down in his cot.

'Goodnight, love.' Lily said over his shoulder, walking towards Harry and covering him up with his favourite blanket and an additional one. She placed his stuffed deer toy, under his arm.

'Let's hope he sleeps through the night again.' James took her hand in his. 'Come on, love.'

'Sleep tight, Har.' She said before shutting the door.

'Look, mistletoe.' Lily pointed to the plant above their door.

A grin spread across James' face.

'If you wanted a Christmas kiss, all you had to do was ask.' He leant down, kissing her gently.

'I love you, Lily Potter.' He sighed onto her lips.

'I love you too, James Potter.' She pulled away from the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was content in his arms, wishing she could remain in them forever.

Little did James and Lily know that that would be their last Christmas as a family.

–

 _ **Notes: I didn't include Peter mainly because this was supposed to be more of Harry's first Christmas with his parents, which is also why I also didn't include too much of Remus and Sirius. Another reason is because at this point Peter had been the spy for a few months and likely would have avoided them at times due to guilt.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
